LED-based lighting is becoming more popular due in part to the energy efficient qualities and durability of LEDs. Though energy efficient, LEDs generate a large quantity of heat during operation. If the heat is not sufficiently dissipated, the efficiency, brightness, and expected life span of the LEDs may be reduced, and the color temperature may change.